This invention relates generally to the construction of rigid plastic containers having lids that slidably close; and more particularly concerns slide-to-lock improvements in such containers.
There is a need for the above type containers, as for use as cash boxes and the like. There is especially need for low cost, reliable, and strong containers of the above type, and which are self-locking.